


Hijack Week 2.0

by Darkanny



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, General au, Hijack Week, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mistletoe, Moving In Together, Nightmares, sleepover, smut in chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkanny/pseuds/Darkanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijack Week Winter time! Or at least in most places, it's summer over here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling

The door slowly opened, a creak following the movement in arc and a worn out looking teenager walking through, kicking the door closed once inside. He walked slowly, dragging his feet along the carpeted floor, getting rid of a bit of anything on his way to the couch; his bag, his jacket, his shoes, everything making a trail from the door to the furniture where he just flopped over, somehow managing to take off his glasses before his freckled face hit the cushion, a wavy groan leaving his mouth.

A white head of hair poked through the kitchen door, a gigantic grin on the pale face of the other teen living in the small department. He silently walked out, his bare feet not making a sound in the transition from linoleum to carpet. He took off the apron he was wearing on his way out, staying only in his pajama pants. It was times like this he was glad he didn't want to go to college yet, finals were something he definitely didn't want to deal with yet.

Reaching the back of the couch, he crossed his arms and rested them over it, grin softening to a crooked smile. “Heeeey, welcome back”

The brunet mumbled something that got muffled by the couch, sighed, and slowly rolled over to lay on his side to repeat himself. “Hi Jack” a second later the biggest yawn in recorded human history left his mouth and his body curled into a ball, a cushion coming to cover his face from the external world.

Jack chuckled and reached out to ruffle his hair softly. “C'mon Hic, if you're gonna take a nap move to the bed, you're gonna wake up all cramped in there” He poked his cheek for good measure, getting a swat as response and a new groan.

Hiccup's last exam had been today, he'd been awake for two full days studying, fueling in nothing more than coffee so black it was a surprise he wasn't jittery anymore. Now that he was free, the first thing he needed was a well deserved week of sleep, and Jack wasn't going to let his wittle boyfriend doze off in a small couch.

“If you manage to get to the bed I'll make you waffles, how's that?” Jack thought he'd caught his interest there, his head moving the smallest bit from under the pillow, but apparently it wasn't worth enough for Hiccup, and he just curled further into himself. “Hamish Haddock you move your ass out of this couch right now or so help me I'll carry you”

Hiccup blatantly flipped him off.

Oh, so that's how it's gonna be.

“Alright then, as you wish” He then turned around and back into the kitchen. Hiccup peered over the edge of the pillow, sitting a bit to watch over the back of the couch if Jack ha actually given up that easily, and was about to flop back down when a pair of bare arms wormed their way around his shoulders and under his knees and he was suddenly airborne.

“Jack! Put me down right now you bastard!” The brunet yelped, his arms flailing around as he tried to hold onto something to fight the vertigo the sudden movement caused him. His only options were either Jack's neck or his naked chest. Goddammit.

The albino laughed and jumped a bit, making Hiccup yelp and finally grip his neck for dear life. Not bothering to do something about the mess Mr. Freckles had made, Jack marched towards they shared bedroom as if carrying the Queen of England herself, managing to open the bed with his knee and making enough space to drop a still screeching Hiccup on it, yanking his dirty sweater off of him and throwing it away before doing the same with his jeans, leaving him in an old tee, boxers and socks before grabbing the sheets and tucking him as tight as humanly possible, throwing an extra blanket on top just in case and drawing the curtains to darken the room..

Hiccup huffed and pouted, feeling like the meat inside the tortilla but, he had to admit, damn comfortable. Jack nodded to himself once and walked out of the room, and just then, when he felt he was finally alone did Hiccup let his eyes drop closed. It wasn't like he wasn't thankful for his boyfriend to take so much care of him, he liked it very much, but he was just so tired and moody he just wanted to hibernate for 300 years or maybe more.

So when he felt the bed dip his eyes half opened and that's all he could do before he was engulfed by a tight hug. Hiccup blinked and slowly wrapped his own arms around Jack, tucking his head against his cold chest, the unnatural low temperature helping tone down his splitting headache.

Hiccup sighed again, more relaxed this time, and leaned up to kiss Jack the way he should've when he'd arrived in the first place, his mind somewhere else at the moment a.k.a. the nearest surface to faint on. “'m sorry, tired” 

Jack shushed him and smooched his forehead. “Shhh, it's okay, you get some real sleep now, and when you wake up we're gonna fill that stomach of yours before it digests itself, 'key?”

“Mhm”

It wasn't long before the brunet said goodbye to the World of the Living and hello to Lalaland, shortly followed by Jack in his midday slumber.

That is, until a certain someone's stomach growled as if the whole population of lions in Africa had moved in.

“.......”

“.......”

“Yeah, ok, we're gonna need those waffles now”

“Sorry”

“Shush”


	2. Moving in together

A slight mist followed Hiccup as he exited the bathroom, a long shower well deserved after carrying boxes and bags and furniture up the three flights of stairs to their new apartment. Securing the towel around his waist, he kicked his discarded clothes into a pile next to the door to put in the laundry later, and made his way down the hall to the main bedroom where his luggage was to get some fresh clothes.

The place was small, cozy as he liked to put it, and was littered with the combined boxes with belongings from two different houses, everything still packed and waiting to be accommodated. The bedroom was no different, except for the Queen size mattress dropped in the middle of the room, were Jack laid belly down with his head nestled in his crossed arms, a soft snore coming from his mouth, mug of coffee forgotten next to him.

Hiccup smirked and made his way through the small trinkets Jack had already pulled out of some boxes, reaching the mattress and pulling his bag close before flopping down, sitting on Jack's back and getting a bounce from the springs and a groan from the teen.

“Whyyyyyyyy” Was Jack's pained complain, not minding the light weight as much as having his nap so abruptly interrupted.

Hiccup hummed and started rummaging through his clothes, not answering right away. “Do you think it gets too cold in here at night? I might need more sweaters....”

“You have enough sweaters to dress up the Christmas tree” The pale teen managed to twist himself around by the waist, propping his head on his hand and noticing the brunet's lack of anything but a towel. “Oooor, I could help you get a bit warmer if you really need it” 

Hiccup snorted. “Not anytime soon, maybe if you get some of this things in order...”

Jack pouted and turned his whole body around, making Hiccup fall backwards over the mattress as he did. The brunet fell off his back with a yelp, the shirt in his hands flying over his head to lie crumpled on the floor. The albino quickly got advantage and climbed to sit on his thighs, holding him down and curling around him, sneaking his arms around the freckled teen's torso.

“Don't wanna. Let's left everything like this, it'll be fun, living between boxes. We can name them, that one can be little Tim, those in the kitchen are Susan and Peter, they're twins, and the one by the entrance is the dog, he's filled with evil, don't go near him at night” Jack mumbled against his shoulder, surprisingly not doing much other than be a big and rather cold blanket over Hiccup's semi-naked form.

The brunet squirmed his arms free and started threading a hands though the box white hair, the other laying limply next to his head. “Jack, we really need to get those boxes opened, I'm pretty sure little Tim has all my art supplies inside. Also, I need to dress up, move your butt”

Jack lifted his head to stare at him and gasped dramatically. “You want to defile Tim's honor for some brushes?! I can't believe you'd tear this family apart for some pieces of wood, I don't know you anymore” He then poised the back of his hand against his forehead, dropping himself over the freckled teen who managed to huff before laughing at the performance.

“Ok, ok, I won't defile Tim's honor if you get off now...off of me, I mean, don't do something stupid” Hiccup patted Jack's back, a sign for 'ok, fun time's over, giddy up'.

“Something stupid, me? Never, I'd definitely never do something like THIS” Was all he said before Hiccup suddenly felt cold, Jack having swiped the towel off of him and now being on the run.

The brunet groaned and yanked the hoodie Jack had disposed of earlier, fumbling to put it on and thanking the gods that it reached mid-thigh before scrambling to get up and chase the other teen around the apartment, jumping over boxes and rolled carpets, all the while both of them laughing loudly, the neighbors wondering if this would be a daily occurrence.


	3. Sleepover

The doorbell rang, the sound echoing through the house and alerting the resident of the arrival of the expected guest. Getting up from his desk, Stoick walked through the hall to the entrance, smiling at seeing his little son already at the door, jumping up and down waiting for his father to open the door. He'd been told to not open it to strangers or while alone, and he was a good boy so he didn't he didn't even reach the handle, anyway.

“He's here he's here he's here! Daddy come oooooon!” Hiccup was still jumping, his little hands balled against his chest and the biggest tooth-gaped smile on his face.

“Alright son, calm down or you'll get tired too soon, you don't want that now, do you?” He laughed when the small child stopped bouncing and shook his head feverishly, moving aside to let his father open the door.

On the other side, a short haired woman tried to calm down his own son, a brunet kid a bit taller than Hiccup with a brilliant and perfect grin eating his face. As soon as the door opened he was pulled inside by the freckled kid, both running upstairs too fast for any of the adults to be able to do anything about it.

While the parents talked, Hiccup dragged Jack to his room and closed the door, startling the black kitten sound asleep on the bed, the tiny feline meowing at his owner for awakening him so rudely before making his way to hide under the pillow and resume his nap, a bit of his tail peeping through.

“Toothleeeeess, come say hi, Jack's staying tonight!” Hiccup pouted when the only answer was the tip of the black tail disappearing under the pillow. “You're so rude”

Jack sat on the floor beside the bed and laughed. “Are you fighting with your cat? That's weird”

The brunet flushed and played with his fingers a bit. “I'm not weird...” His voice got softer at the end, but he yelped when Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit next to him.

“It's okay, I like weird, it's cool” The taller brunet said, rummaging through the backpack he'd brought with him, his tongue poking though his mouth. After a moment he gave a whoop and pulled something out of the bag. “Look! Uncle Sandy gave me this for my birthday, it's a story book!” He said, passing it to Hiccup so he could see it better. “But I don't understand some words, I thought you would, since you like to read so much”

Hiccup indeed liked to read, even being so small his little bookshelf was quite impressive, not only children books or books from school, there where even some encyclopedias and a lot of mythology and mythical creatures books. He loved dragons the most, his whole room full of anything related to them. He took the book with an awed look, he hadn't read this one yet...

“Can we read it now?” He asked Jack, his small hands clutching the hard cover carefully. Jack nodded and climbed the bed, careful not to crush the kitten still hiding under the pillow.

Jack helped Hiccup get on as well, placing the book in front of both as the small boy started reading out loud, whenever Jack wouldn't understand something he would ask Hiccup and he would answer and they'd continue. Laying on their bellies side by side, they had to be practically glued together so the both of them could manage to see the pictures properly, and Hiccup stopped reading when he felt Jack's head on his shoulder.

“Jack?” He asked the older kid, but the only answer he got was a soft snore, telling him Jack had fallen asleep somewhere during the reading.

Toothless had come out from under the pillow and was now climbing over the sleeping boy, walking up to his face and bopping his nose. Upon getting no reaction, he meowed and jumped off of the bed and out of sight. Hiccup looked at the watch on his bedside table, it was almost dinner time and if he let Jack asleep he would be grumpy afterwards, but how do you wake up someone? His father usually shook him a bit, so he tried doing so, again with no response other than a louder snore.

Something caught his eye and he turned to the book, where next to the words there was a picture of a pretty princess sleeping in a bed, a man leaning down over her. Hiccup read the part of the story that went with it and flushed. Would that work with Jack too?

Well, he thought, I don't lose anything with trying.

Kneeling next to him, he carefully leaned down until his face was millimeters apart from Jack's, he could feel the warm breath that always smelt minty for some reason, not the kind one got from toothpaste, but more like from peppermint candies. Closing his eyes and scrunching up his nose, he quickly pressed his mouth against his, retreating immediately and waiting for a reaction.

Surprisingly enough, Jack's eyelids started to flutter, and a big yawn left his mouth as he stretched his arms and rolled around, falling of the bed with a yelp. Hiccup started laughing hysterically, holding his belly and rolling around, falling from the bed as well, landing right on top of Jack, who joined in the laughter while trying to get the freckled kid off of him, starting a mini-wrestling match.

Right on that moment the door opened, Stoick telling them to get down for dinner, wondering what could get these kids to sleep at night if they were to be in the same room.

 

 

A few years later, two teenagers were walking out from school, walking side by side while talking(complaining)about their classes, when suddenly the taller one wrapped an arm around the auburnette.

“So, my mom and Emma are staying at my grandparent's house this weekend, you wanna keep me company?” 

Hiccup feigned disinterest and shrugged. “I don't know, what do you have to offer, Princess?” He smirked at the nickname, something Jack had self-proclaimed himself to be after Hiccup had told him about the little incident some years back.

Jack wrapped his other am around Hiccup's waist, now walking completely tangled with each other. “Oh, maybe some movies, pizza, tie you up to my bed, ice cream, you choose”

Hiccup's choice was to bonk him in the head with the book in his hand, running away from him with a roaring laughter, Jack chasing after him.


	4. Nightmares

It was so bright out, the air cold and pure against his skin, blowing his hair out of his face. Flying was always amazing, it didn't matter how many times he took off with his dragon, it would be as great as the first time.

Hearing a chiming laugh next to him, he turned and smiled at the sight of the brunet flying along him, his Changewing flying by rock pillars to camouflage intermittently with the grey stone and then back to its red color against the sky. The teen was holding the saddle with both hands while squatting on the saddle, shouting joyfully with each sharp turn.

Noticing the stare from those green eyes, he turned his own brown ones to him and smiled even bigger, releasing a hand to wave at him while using the other to command the dragon, making him fly upside-down.

The Night Fury snorted and flapped his ears, looking up at his rider questioningly before seeing him nod, spinning to be in the same position as the others. Easy.

They were having so much fun, racing each other and maneuvering around the various pillars scattered around, it was a surprise when the Changewing screeched and his rider shouted at him to stop, turn back and get away.

He hadn't noticed it, the big, black curtain of clouds closing in, absorbing all the light and leaving a bitter chill in the air. He tried to turn away, but he couldn't move, none of them could, and before he knew it, darkness was everything.

\------------------------------------------

Hiccup woke up with a gasp, his back jumping away from the rough surface digging into his muscles and rubbing his skin raw. He groaned, rolling his shoulders to release the tension turning them to stone, and sighed after the futile attempt at doing so. 

He surveyed the room once more, taking in the dark corners and small candles lit, too separated from each other to actually provide some sort of light, the dim flames but a speckle against a possible wall. Not a single window could be found, his eyes getting used to the dark his only way of seeing through the shadows, but sometimes he just couldn't help but think that even that would be worse than not seeing; there were...thing lurking in the dark, he knew.

Feeling the pain in his back turn almost unbearable, he stood, his hands shackled against the wall getting a bit more of movement than from his previous sitting position, where they would hang uselessly over his head.

But as soon as the metal clinked against the chains, a shimmering blue light was produced from the other side of the room, a figure appearing from the hall he wasn't able to make out from his position.

Hiccup felt the air grow cold and whimpered, dropping to sit once again, cowering to try and hide against the solid wall. It was no use and he knew it, he would see him and find him, it was no use.

“Ah, you're awake” His voice was soft and playful, twined with an undertone that gave it an echoing effect in the humid room. “You sure like to nap, uh?” He chuckled, one cold, pale as death hand coming up to brush a dirty strand of auburn hair from the prisoner's face.

The brunet flinched and tried not to shiver at the icy touch, but his voice was quivery when he spoke. “J-Jack...please-”

“What is it hon?” The teen crouched to be at eye level with him, his once warm, earthy eyes now a strikingly blue that sent chills down his spine. “Are you bored? I can play with you if you are, you know.”

Hiccup opened his mouth, but only a fit of coughs came out, the humidity in the room ding nothing for his lungs, especially when divested of most of his clothes and left to lie on the cold stone floor for days on end.

Jack chuckled and sat down against the wall next to him, moving him to sit on his lap, his cold hand rubbing circles against the freckled back. “Now, now, we can't have you feeling bad, can we? Tell you what, yo give me something and I get you something warm to cover you up”.

The small then coughed a bit more before wheezing and managing to keep it down, casting glances at the teen, his pale face almost glowing in contrast with practically invisible black hair. H e was so different now...

Feeling a sudden pain in his footfrom the cold, he stood for a moment before sighing inaudibly, shifting a bit so his front was facing Jack, and after a moment of contempt, brought their lips together in a clumsy kiss, his chapped mouth feeling weird against the freezing ones.

It was short and simple, he pulled away as fast as it had started, hoping it would be enough. He almost released the breath he didn't know he was holding when Jack grinned and ruffled his hair, moving hi aside to stand.

“Alright, I'll be right back, maybe I can even bring you food! That would be pretty neat, don't you think Hiccup?” He said while untying the strings of his brown cloak, crouching to place it round the brunet's shoulders securely. “Wait for me” And with a last kiss to the feverish freckled forehead, he stood and left, the blue light following him into the darkness.

Hiccup breathed heavily and dropped heavily against the wall, curling into the tightest ball he could to wrap himself completely with the cloak, the everlasting scent of sea salt still perceivable on the fabric.

He had thought that the black clouds from his dream were a nightmare, but they were not.

The nightmare was real.


	5. Meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This counts as part 2 of the "meeting the family" prompt from the 30 Days Hijack Challenge fic

It was a really nice day, all things considered. Even in the middle of December, the sun decided to show its face in a completely unclouded sky, the wind not picking up and drifting warmly through the leafless trees. It was as if Summer had decided the Southern Hemisphere wasn't good enough and had migrated up North, and this perfect weather just meant one thing.

Barbecue.

And the Haddock household happened to have a nice, big enough backyard just for that. 

It wasn't that much, just the hosts, the closest family they got living nearby, Gobber, and Jack invited over by Hiccup. In total they were about 6 people, and I mean about because there was still the debate about if Hiccup's cat counted(he totally did).

Soon after arriving, with a plastic bag filled with whatever he thought would be good to add to a BBQ, Jack was heartily welcomed by Stoick and lead to the back, were Hiccup was arguing about something with a guy around their age, tall and burly, with short spiky brown hair. Hiccup moved his head half a centimeter and then did a double-take when Jack walked out the door, gesturing the other guy to hold still as he went to greet him. 

“Hey Jack, you didn't get lost, uh?” He kissed his cheek quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

“Nah, it's just about the hundredth time I'm here, I think I'm good” Said Jack as he was dragged across the yard, waving at Gobber and the man he was talking to, who looked like an older copy of the guy Hiccup was talking to.

Hiccup stopped next to the guy he was talking to before and pulled Jack to stand beside him. “Ok, I suppose this needs to be done. Jack, this is my cousin, Snotlout-”

“What, really?”

“No, it's a nickname, shut up” Hiccup swatted his arm and continued. “Snotlout, Jack...Yeah I guess that should be enough” He turned to his father who was calling him over to where he stood next to the grill, patting Jack's shoulder before leaving them alone for a while.

Now that Hiccup was gone, the awkward silence between two persons who had just met settled in, Jack trying to look anywhere but at the frowning face that tried to get him to face him straight-forward. This guy was really tough-looking, he didn't want to risk getting into trouble with someone like that, but eventually he had to say something, didn't he?

“Sooo, you're Hic's cousin, uh? He never really mentions his extended family”

Snoutlout shrugged, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “I'm his only cousin, as far as I know, dunno why he would want to talk about me anyway” He eyed Jack with a frown, his nose wrinkling. “Walk with me” And without giving him time to retort, he started walking towards the very back of the garden, the only thing over there a tree next to the fence separating the house from the next.

Jack blinked, looking around before shrugging and following him, wondering what could he want. He had a suspicion when suddenly he was pushed a bit too harshly against the bark of the tree, the trunk thick enough to hide both of them from the others' view.

“Alright Overland, I'm gonna make my point clear right now so you better listen” How did he knew his last name? “I don't know you, but I won't take my chances, so I'll say this once, and just once; you do something to him, anything, a single scratch or hair damaged and I'll end you, you hear me?”

Jack could only stare at him wide-eyed, his body frozen against the rough bark digging into his back. Snotlout rattled him a bit to get him to react and that's hen Jack processed the question. “Of course I won't do anything to him! Why would you even think that?!”

The stout teen glared at him for a few seconds before releasing his hoodie, making him stagger a bit from losing his balance. “I just don't want to risk it happening again, is all. I'll trust you for now, but I'll keep an eye on you anyway, so be alert” And without another word, he turned and left towards the man who most likely was his father.

Jack slid to sit on the ground, his back against the tree trunk. What had he meant with it' happening again'? Had someone else....

I've only dated once before, it...didn't go too well

The memory of the little conversation they'd had when they had started dating came back to his brain, the way Hiccup got a distant look on his face, as if remembering something he didn't want to. What was the guy's name again? Something with a D...

“Oh, there you are, what are you two doing here?” A nasal voice pulled him out of his thoughts, his eyes wandering up to Hiccup's semi-crouched figure, then traveling to his own side, where a black cat had appeared out of nowhere and was swaying his tail around, his head tilting curiously. Hiccup chuckled and stood straight, Toothless jumping to his arms. “Come on Jack, there's someone you have yet to meet”

“Someone else?” He hadn't seen more people around before, the only one he hadn't talked to was Snotlout's father, but that didn't seem so important at the moment, or was it? 

“Yep, she just arrived, I bet you'll like her” The brunet let the cat climb to his shoulders so he could help Jack up to his feet, holding his hand and walking him back inside the house.

There in the living room, sitting on a small couch with a few bags around her, a tall, pretty woman was cooing at what was most definitely a snake slithering around her neck and arm. He would've commented about it but he'd been with Hic long enough to know when the line between 'normal' got mixed with 'what the fuck'. This was one of those times.

The woman turned her light green eyes towards them and stood, something strangely wild in her movements as she walked forward, posture slightly slouched and eyes fixed in Jack's face. She stood a few feet away and just stared at him, a small smile on her face. The snake was now slithering around her waist.

Hiccup cleared his throat and released Jack's hand to stand in between the two. “Jack, I'd like you to meet my mom, Valka” She smiled a bit bigger and did a single wave with her hand. “Mom, this is Jack, you know, my...boyfriend” He said, the last word a bit more accentuated.

Jack didn't have time to talk, his space being invaded by the woman in a way that felt weirdly comfortable, as if she knew the exact point where she would be crossing to the personal bubble he had. “Hello sweetie. I've heard a lot about you” Her voice was slightly hoarse, as if she didn't talk a lot and her vocal chords have been atrophied by lack of use. “You're as cute as Hamish told me”

“Mom!” Hiccup flushed and face-palmed, Toothless jumping out of his shoulder at the sudden movement, moving to circle Valka's legs, a loud purr rumbling in his chest. “Can we not do this please?”

“Ehe, it's okay Hic, people are bound to tell the truth anyway” To Jack's surprise, the brunette woman laughed heartily, a warm sound that managed to steal a smile from him and his little boyfriend as well.

“You're okay Jack, really good, I like you. I'll go help your father outside babe, don't worry about us, just spend time together today” And without further ado, she was walking through the sliding doors, a loud greeting from Gobber being heard.

Hiccup rested his forehead on Jack's shoulder, grumbling something against the fabric of his top. “I can't believe her”

Jack chuckled and gave him a one-armed hug, patting his head with the other. “She's pretty cool, how come I've never seen her around before?”

“She's an animal tamer, travels a lot. Dad keeps her photographs in their room” Well, that explained the snake and not recognizing her from anywhere. “That little fellow was Gruff, he's really cool, don't you think”

“Sure he is, a snake for mom, why didn't I ever thought about that” Jack chuckled and let the brunet pull him further into the house and into the kitchen.

While Hiccup rummaged around for something to steal to his room, he caught Jack off guard with a question. “What were you and Snotlout talking about?”

Jack's head slipped from where it had been resting on his hand, almost hitting the counter he was sitting at. “Wha-? Nothing, nothing really”

Hiccup hummed incredulously. “May I remind you my mother has a trained snake that also obeys my voice and a cat 'taken from the depths of hell', as you yourself put it, that could claw your hoodie to shreds?”

“No the hoodie no!” Jack shouted and then pouted, opting to finally sigh and just tell him. “He wanted to warn me out of doing something stupid”

“Something stupid?” He was back to the counter with a bag of chips and a couple of soda cans under his arm. “What kind of stupid thing wouldn't he want you to do? He's quite adept to rattling cages himself” 

the albino kept silence for a moment before answering. “He warned me about hurting you”

The cans fell to the ground with a tinkling noise, luckily none of them exploding from the movement. “H-hurting me? Why would he say something like-”

“What did your ex do to you?” Jack asked softly, looking at him with concern. If he was practically menaced about it, it had obviously happened before. “Hiccup-”

“He's old history, I won't talk about that now, not today at least” He went to pick up the cans from the floor, turning to the sink to open them and let the foam blast out. “Can we just pretend it didn't happen?”

He felt something worming its way under his harms and around his waist, a cold chin resting on his shoulder. “No, we can't. We have to talk about that at some point, if you really trust me you must. But not now, I'll give you all the time and space you need, okay?” He then smooched his freckled cheek loudly, patting the brunet's stomach before turning to pick up the snacks. “Let's go up, then” And promptly made his way upstairs.

Hiccup stayed in his spot for a while longer, feeling a smile creep along his face. His mother did always have good intuition.

One foot up the stairs and the question he hoped to avoid happened. 

“So, 'babe', eh?” Jack chuckled from the railing in the second floor.

Hiccup groaned.


	6. General au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This be smutty. This is the final part of a fanfic I have in ff that I didn't feel like posting here, if you want to read it my username is the same that in here. They're basically dogs, which means their normal selfs but with ears and tails. Jack is in heat. Yes, I know that is not possible in real life, don't remind me how much I'm destroying nature's laws, it was a request from tumblr.

You don't remember ever feeling this hazy. As if the air around you was so warm and dry your eyes got itchy and your sight cloudy, it was a miracle tears were not running down your face. Everything just...feels. Feels so much, you couldn't explain it any other way, you just laid there on the grass, and every single blade against your skin was perfectly tangible and unique in your mind.

Was it this hard to breath yesterday? The air was certainly humid, it just waved into your lungs like water through a river bed, but today it was just not enough, not even sticking your face to an ice block would help you release the hot pressure that cramped your chest, forced you to curl around your stomach to ease that weird bubbling warmth in your tummy and made your legs completely useless.

Except that you were indeed using them, walking mindlessly through the neighborhood. You don't remember when or how you got up from the grass or out of the house, you just know that there is something at the front of your mind pulling you in a direction that feels oh so familiar to your foggy mind.

You think you can hear someone calling your name, some gruff voice accompanied by a smaller, chirpier one, but you don't find it in yourself to listen, you keep walking and let your legs carry you around the corner and through the small passage formed between the wooden fence (where you could hear the voices still calling for you) and the brick wall of the big house you somehow arrived to. The grass under your feet feels different that the one at home, this is trimmed, quite recently it seems, and the sweet smell slaps you in the face with more intensity than it usually does.

As you walk into the nicely treated garden, you catch sight of a long, black tail disappearing over the fence and into the next house's garden. It was a nice one, you thought, some couple with their daughter and her cat moved in a few weeks ago, and Toothless had been spending a lot of time over with her. And why were you even here in the first place? You don't remember having flopped down on the grass with your back against the rough bark of the apple tree near the corner, you just knew you were there and the shadow was nice and it smelt like flower buds all over your head.

You hear your name being called again, this time with a more interrogating tone, unlike the shouting ones from before, and the voice that says it is oh so sweet to your ears, the furry appendages perking up and your tail trapped between your body and the tree trying to twitch its way free to wag as it pleases. The voice is closer now, and through your misted-over eyes you can manage the outline of a figure slightly smaller than your own, mirroring pointy ears a brown shade that contrasted quite nicely against the auburn hair they were atop of. You think about how the incredibly green grass under your body and the leaves above your head will never be as green as the pair of eyes looking questioningly at you, a head tilted to the side and hands supporting a slight weight over bony knees, a body leaning forward a bit towards your seated form.

Then a whine escapes your throat, you don't know why though, this is Hiccup, your mate, your best friend, why would you ever make such a sound around him? Maybe you've just completely lost control of your body at this point, the unbearable heat swirling around your chest and belly flowing to your arms and legs, managing to pull you up straight on your feet, or at least until your whole weight dropped forward and over the Akita in front of you, his body falling backwards while an 'eep!' came out of his mouth.

You feel his arms trying to push you up and off him, but he can't, you're not that bigger than him but he certainly is lacking in the muscle department and you can't help the chuckle that rumbles in your chest, and you just love this dork so much, you nuzzle his neck and lick his ear while you're at it. Did he always taste this good? He suddenly stops his struggling and let his arms drop over his chest, his tiny clawed hands still pressing against your torso. You can hear him take a deep breath and then his fingers abruptly retract and the tip of his claws are embedded in your chest. The rumbling you feel in your chest is no longer your laughing, but rather the growl climbing his throat and bursting to the air and directly into your ear. You feel your arms give up on you and your whole weight rests as limp as a doll's over his.

Next you know you're looking at the blue sky, Hiccup's body straddling yours and his face buried in your neck, sniffing around your face and even plunging his nose under the hem of your hoodie. It tickles and you laugh again, feeling his curly tail shake wild against your legs and his soft tongue lapping at your chin. You lean your head downwards and nip at his nose in response, watching how he wiggles his nose at the gesture. He smiles and leans down to kiss you quickly before getting up and pulling your arm to get you up as well.

You do, and let him pull you alongside him into the house. It's a Wednesday evening as far as you know, and if Toothless leaving before was indeed to visit Stormfly, then you and Hiccup were completely alone in the big house. It happened quite often, and you knew the place up and down like the palm of your hand already; you felt at home here as much as you did at your actual home.

He takes you to a small room that not too long ago was filled with unpacked boxes from the moving, and now has been turned into Hiccup's own room, his bed now next to a few toys laying around as well as big beanie cushions he loved to flop into and that Stoick had gotten for him just for the sake of pampering. Hiccup releases your hand and goes to the green cushion, sitting down and letting himself sink in it with a content sigh, accommodating the bag to not be completely swallowed by it. He beckons you forward with his hand, and like the good boy you are you grab it and the yank makes you fall above him, barely managing to catch yourself with your hands next to each side of his face, the crumbly surface feeling weird under your skin.

Finding your center again, you let your weight fall over him. A little huff leaving his mouth at the sudden fall of your body, but he wraps his arms around you nonetheless, and you feel his nose tickling your neck. He comments on how awfully good you smell today, but you don't pay much attention, for his scent is the distracting thing for you because god, did he always smell so good? You tell him as much, and the giggle you get in response is airy and drunk, like something that would result after drinking that dark liquid humans liked to chug down in groups, the smell alone left your nose burning, you remember.

His hands draw small circles over your back, leisurely dragging his fingertips up and down your spine as well. If you were a cat you'd be definitely purring, but the physiological impedance of being a dog only makes you melt under the touch and nuzzle into his neck. You've been feeling lazy today, but this is another kind of lazy, like you don't want to just lie down and enjoy the weird warmth that flows through your body, but also get your hands everywhere on the small body under yours, memorize all the plains and curves that you've already traveled time and time again, until the scorching burn of your skin never leaves his.

Hiccup is so quiet for a moment you think he's fallen asleep, and you're about to get up and get him in a more comfortable position when his legs snap forward and wound themselves around your thighs, keeping you in your place half-holding yourself over his chest. He reaches to grab the back of your neck to pull your face down, catching your lips in a kiss much more heated that you'd expect from him. You don't complain, though.  
You decide it's a pain to be balancing yourself to try and not crush him under your weight, so in a quick movement you haul him up and spin around so you're the one laid on the cushion, his smaller form draped over yours without a hitch. He hasn't released your mouth yet, and doesn't seem to be planning on doing so for a good while. He starts sucking on your bottom lip before nipping on it with his small but pointy teeth, leaving a prickly sensation that contrasts nicely with the wavy heat cursing through your body. You groan and run a hand from his neck down to the base of his tail, where you stop to tickle the furry appendage, making him laugh breathily into your mouth.

He surprises you when a small but incredibly warm hand finds its way around your thigh and to your kneecap, moving your leg to circle his waist and give him more space to press himself against you. The sudden friction of his hips against yours makes you jump, a whine telling him that he probably did something good, and oh yes he did.

Hiccup has always been the kind to go with the flow rather than taking the initiative, so it's quite a surprise when he finally decides to let go of your mouth only to drag his lips down your throat, softly raking his fangs over your pulse. By this point you've already broke into a sweat, the mixture of your internal heat with the one of the room plus Hiccup's too overwhelming, and when a soft, hot tongue rolls over your skin it's almost too much. You push him aside for a moment, his crestfallen look at being interrupted lasting but a second when your hoodie disappears behind the cushion, his pointy ears perking instantly and his mouth not wasting a moment to latch onto you collarbone. You can hear him breathe deeply as he does, as if trying to get not only your taste but take as much of your scent as possible at the same time.

You would really like to respond, to lean down and groom him as he enjoys himself, or to hold him a bit tighter against your chest, but you've turned into a pile of goo and can do little else than whine and shift your hips every once in a while, trying to get some stimulus to release a bit of the pressure in your groin. He seems to be thinking the same as you, and a wonderful, beautiful hand finds its way down to the bulge in your ragged pants. 

The slow circling motion makes you keen, the heat traveling like hot lead through your veins and all over your body, the leg around Hiccup's waist pushing him closer still, and the rush of hormones your brain releases fuels your need for contact, your hands practically ripping his top off and you don't falter to repeat what he has been doing to your neck for the last minutes. He moans softly and mutters something about how freaking warm your tongue is today, and the realization that it's the first string of words any of you have said since the whole cuddle fest started makes you think that this probably isn't just an overnight fever.

Before you realize it, your pants have disappeared as well, your tail instinctively curling around your leg to try and cover you, but then both your legs are spread wide and he's rolling his hips into yours, the fabric of his trousers rubbing in just the right way against you already hard member. You beg for something, more, less, you don't even know at this point, you just want. Luckily he seems to know what needs to be done. You.

He drags his mouth down your torso, licking and nipping all around on his way down, until a warm breath right where you're most sensitive right now makes you shiver and howl. He takes that as permission and places a small kiss over the head of your cock, dragging his lips down the length and the back up, lapping the drop of pre already dribbling down the heated skin.

Your hand tangles itself in his auburn locks, mindful of the cartilage of his ears as they twist all around, trying to catch every little sound that escapes your mouth. You breath out heavily, your head falling backwards, every muscle in your body feeling like rubber and you can only focus on the way his tongue laps you up and down, taking his sweet time in getting you all wet before blowing a cold breath over your dick, and you knew you liked cold but damn you didn't know it would feel this good in this kind of situation.

Hiccup chuckles at the way your body writhes, hauling himself up enough to kiss you again, his tongue breaching into your mouth easily and letting you taste yourself, not the first time it happens, but it feels better this time for some reason. His hand is stroking your shaft slowly, the slickness of his saliva helping to quicken the motion and stimulate your nerves further, your hips thrusting into his hand needily.

Your hands travel down his back to the hem of his pants, and you have no patience whatsoever right now for proper procedures, so you just pull them down without unfastening the thin belt that is the only thing preventing them from falling from his thin hips all the time. Your legs help speed up the process, and after a minute he's as bare as you, and every inch of your skin is in contact with his and he's just the tiniest bit colder than you and it feels so good you can only rut your hips against his and moan.

He breaks the kiss and mumbles something about turning around, gripping your hips tightly, and you catch the idea and fumble to lie on your stomach, his chest against your back. You think for a moment that your leaking cock against the cushion could leave a stain, but then you don't care at all because he's trailing kisses down your spine, his hands running along your sides until they reach your hips again, pulling them up just in time with his mouth reaching your tailbone.

The surprised noise that leaves his mouth lasts only a second, and then his tongue is at work again, slowly tracing your already wet entrance. It isn't a normal thing to happen to a male but this whole heat thing isn't usual either, you're just a bit fucked up in the hormonal sense, is all.

Your nerves aflame, the heat of his mouth all over you is unbearable, a steady stream of moans and curses following each swipe of his tongue, until it the tip manages to breach into you and you gasp, your muscles clenching around the appendage and prompting Hiccup to massage your thighs to relax you. It works well enough, and as soon as you relax his tongue gets a bit deeper, licking your inner walls as one hand stays at your leg, the other spreading you bit to go as far as possible.

You're biting the crumbly surface now, drooling all over it and humping the cushion in an attempt to release some pressure. You gasp and whine when he takes his mouth away from you, his fingers replacing his tongue and entering you one at a time, it's easy enough with how slick you already are. He stops at the second one and starts working on stretching you, alternating moving his fingers in circles and in a scissoring motion, your hips following the movement and thrusting back against his hand, trying to get him just a bit further, a bit deeper.

When Hiccup deems you prepared enough, he pulls his fingers out of you, and you can hear a sound that can only be him using his slick digits to lube himself up. He raises your hips a bit and rests his chin on your shoulder, kissing you cheek before oh so slowly entering you. You bite your lip and whimper, feeling his mouth leaving fluttering kisses over your neck and face trying to distract you. When he's all the way in to the hilt he stops, giving you time to adjust and recover your breath. This actually is the first time you're not on top, but the overwhelming need to have something, to have him all over and inside of you has won this battle sine before you even stepped in the battlefield.

You swallow and nod, feeling his arms hug your waist tightly before he pulls out halfway, slowly thrusting back in and so on, starting a steady and slow rhythm that makes you grunt with each push of his hips and gasp with each pull. You hang onto his neck with one hand and clutch the pillow with the other, begging him to go faster, and he does, increasing the pace progressively until he's practically pistoning into you, crying out at how tight you are, telling you as much and laughing shakily when you hide your red face into the soft surface you've been chewing on to stop the noises cascading from your mouth.

He twists your head to face him and kisses you deeply, and you groan when you remember that the same tongue rubbing against yours was just recently up your ass, but you can't help but not care at all, pulling his hair to get him closer and force your own tongue into his mouth. Your tail is twisting over itself from the waves of pleasure coursing through your form, and soon Hiccup's own fluffy one comes to curl around it, holding it in place because from the position it was constantly rubbing and tickling his chest and it was too soon for this to finish from an unconscious tickle attack now that both of you were on sense-overdose.

The heat in your lower stomach starts building up, and you can feel your abdomen spasming against your will. You don't want to be done so quickly, but it has been a couple of days of not knowing what to do with your body and know that you finally have your mate taking care of your needs it feels too wonderful and you can only moan and groan and howl louder and louder with each thrust until it's like something hit you in the stomach and everything goes down and you scream his name as you come, staining the cushion and your stomach, your inner walls clenching from the pressure and only allowing Hiccup to move a few more times in and out and he's filling you up, grunting and falling on top of you, your back and his chest making a squelchy noise as they make contact from how sweaty you both are.

Trying to recover your breath, you just lie there as he slids out of you and wobbles on all fours over to his bed, pulling a blanket out of it and making his way back to you, pushing another beanie next to the one you're in, pressing them close enough that he can lie on the new one and still get his arms around you, hugging you to his chest and covering you with the blanket. You tuck your head under his chin and he starts grooming your hair and face, and you can only curl into a ball against his chest, your tail wagging happily as sleep claims you.


	7. Mistletoe/Christmas

Hiccup sighed and smiled, looking around the room as he finished placing the last of the decorations on the small tree he and Jack had bought last week. The room w as small enough to feel cozy but not so much to be cramped, the lights hung around the windows and over the fireplace where a nice flame roared over the logs.

He and his roommate were the only ones in the dorm at the time, everyone else gone for Christmas to their homes. Hiccup couldn't go this year because he'd appointed himself for some extra activities to earn some money, his parents perfectly understanding and wishing him a good time, including his cat tapping the camera of the computer as his way of giving him permission.

Jack could've gone to his adoptive parents home, but after knowing Hiccup was going to stay for the holidays he told them he'd rather stay and make his little boyfriend company. Of course Hiccup had beamed when he told him as much, it would have been really boring to spend all that time alone.

Now, as Hiccup gathered the boxes from where the decorations have come from, he wondered why Jack had been so adamant in staying but hadn't come down to help him decorate the common room. He shrugged it off, knowing that even if Jack adored Christmas and was raised in a house where it was it practically everyday with a father that literally put Santa to shame with his joy, he still was a lazy ass teenager and was probably napping or eating all the cookies Hiccup had baked that evening.

Noticing that only one sock was hanging over the fireplace, he remembered that his own was still on his bed, and got up to go fetch it. On his way from the common room to his shared bedroom in the second floor, he noticed how silent everything was, like those terror movies where the students that stayed alone in a big building only to be chased up and down by whatever thing had been hiding for years in the Cauldron room. He shook his head at the stupid idea and made his way to his room.

Opening the door and walking inside, he was about to walk straight to his bed and take the green stripped sock that was resting on his pillow, when something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his eyes up to the ceiling and the box still in his hands fell to the ground.

The ceiling was, inch by inch, completely covered by leaves, or to be more precise, small bundles of mistletoe. They appeared to be held with duct tape in a really cheap way to not leave a single space empty, and Hiccup couldn't believe he would have spent all that time he was up here in something like this, until he heard a click behind him and turned around to find exactly the person he was thinking of.

Jack was draped against the door, his hand over the handle that he had just locked, the why do that when they were completely alone ahead of Hiccup at the moment, but that Jack had been waiting for him behind the door was a fact he knew was true. The pale teen smirked and gave a step forward. 

“So, you like it?” He asked, standing in front of the brunet with his hands innocently hidden behind his back.

“What, that you apparently covered the ceiling with mistletoe and tape?” Said Hiccup, raising an eyebrow while kicking the box out of the way and under Jack's bed.

“Hey, I can't go around nailing everything, right? Too many holes, too many work to fix it later” Jack held a hand in front of him, running it along the long column that was Hiccup's neck. “But seriously, now that you're here, you know the tradition, you can't break it”

The cold hand traveled up to cup his freckled cheek, and Hiccup couldn't help but press against it. “And what's the idea-” Jack leaned down and kissed him in that moment, interrupting him for a moment. “-in covering the entire-” Another kiss. “-freaking ceiling with them” Another one and Hiccup found his eyelids fluttering closed, his hands clutching Jack's sweater.

Jack didn't break it until he had managed to move Hiccup around and push him into his bed, crawling on top of him. “So I have an excuse to not stop” He murmured and kissed his cheek, chuckling when this time Hiccup turned his face to catch his mouth, his legs wrapping around Jack's waist to bring him down.

Jack managed to break contact only a few times, only when the sweaters were gone followed by their shirts and then only when they would need to breathe or when the movement of their bodies against each other forced them out of it, the green sock forgotten on the other bed. Jack kept his mouth over Hiccup all night long, even when both of them were completely out of the world of the conscious and deep in dreamland, just like he said he would with all the little plants over their heads.

The next morning, Hiccup woke alone, well tucked and warm, with a plate of cookies and a mug of chocolate next to him. After eating his Christmas-y breakfast and getting downstairs in his pajamas, he found Jack in the common room, ordering the presents placed under the tree. Hiccup's eyes drifted to the hearth, where his sock was perfectly nailed to the bricks next to Jack's blue one.

Upon catching sight of him standing on the entrance, Jack got up and walked up to him, ruffling his head in greeting. “Hey love, Merry Christmas”

“Merry Christmas, Jack” Hiccup said back, his eyes slowly drifting up, the corner of his mouth lifting a bit.

Jack followed his eyes and laughed, the only bundle of mistletoe in the room hanging exactly over them. “You little rat”

“Hey now, it's tradition, don't break it” The brunet said smugly, swinging on the balls of his feet

Jack chuckled and leaned down, lifting Hiccup's face to be angled with his. “Don't plan to”


End file.
